Petal and Robin Redbreast
by Kamije Celeek
Summary: Fourteen-year-old Robin has been raised by her aunt Bri her entire life, ever since her mother passed away. She, like any child in her situation would do, wonders if she has family elsewhere. One day, she meets a girl named Ruby, who might just lead her to the family she never knew she had...


**Something you guys may not know about me is that I love** _ **RWBY**_ **. It hasn't really come up, so unless you know me in real life (in which case, how did you find my profile?), you wouldn't have known that.**

 **Anyway, I got into** _ **RWBY**_ **when Volume 1 and Volume 2 were first released on Netflix, so about 2014. I lost interest for a while, but I recently got the VRV app and watched the entire series over a weekend. It was a good weekend.**

 **Anyway, I thought to celebrate my return to the world of Remnant and pledge my support to the "Qrow is Ruby's real father" group, I'd write a story based on that. And add my own character to the mix.**

 **Anyway, this story will involve a lot of family drama, including Qrow revealing Ruby's true parentage and a new challenger.**

* * *

Mistral. A beautiful kingdom with gorgeous architecture and a variety of ecosystems. Home to Haven Academy. With a variety of people to meet, places to go, and things to do, it's no wonder it's a popular spot for people to come visit. Whether they be military, civilian, or less desirable folk like thieves and murderers, Mistral is the place to be.

Now, because it's such a popular spot, there's an unspoken agreement among shopkeepers to get up before seven to prepare for the demanding day ahead, particularly if you're say, a butcher, or a florist, or a baker. Speaking of a bakery, that's where our story begins, in a little bakery-cafe called simply, Café et Gâteau. Its owner is a woman named Bri, who isn't our main character here. No, instead, it's a thirteen-year-old girl named—

"ROBIN!"

The girl in question shot up in bed, bumping her head on the low ceiling before falling onto the floor. Bri opened the door just as Robin jumped to her feet and fell back onto her butt.

"Honestly, Robin, we have a lot to do today," Bri sighed, massaging the bridge of her nose. "What happened to your alarm?"

"I, uh…" Robin stammered, before realizing she'd shut it off again. "I'm sorry, Aunt Bri."

"I guess I'll have to be your alarm clock until you break that habit. Anyway, hurry up and get dressed. It's already extremely crowded in the streets and I have no doubt we'll have a lot of customers." Bri left the room and Robin crawled back into bed. "And Robin?"

"Yes, Aunt Bri?"

"Don't forget you have deliveries to do."

"Aw!"

Grumbling, Robin got out of bed and dressed in her normal clothes before heading downstairs to get her breakfast. It was standard fare for the family of two: bread, cheese, butter, and milk. And an apple, for hygiene and nutrition. Once that was done, Bri loaded up Robin's delivery cart with the first round of deliveries and sent her niece on her way as soon as her other employee, Challah, arrived.

"Stupid deliveries," muttered Robin, her braided black hair flying behind her as she pedaled the bike. "I never get to do anything fun."

Still, as was her job, she dropped off most of the deliveries and headed to the main inn, where the last one was.

"Here's the bread," she told the cook. "Great for a healing patient, like you asked for."

"Thank you," the cook replied, a smile on his face. "Bri always knows what to send."

"You're welcome!"

* * *

Robin didn't have any deliveries for a few hours after that, so she ended up watching the counter while Challah went on lunch break and Bri was baking in the back. She was falling asleep since the morning rush was over with, and wasn't expecting the ringing of the little bell.

"AH!" she yelped, jolted awake by the tiny ding. "I'm awake! Welcome to Café et Gâteau!"

"Relax," laughed the girl who'd walked in. "I'm just here for some cookies!"

"Right! Well, I can _definitely_ help you with that!"

"Ooh!" said the girl next to her. "They have maple-flavored ones!"

"Nora, I was thinking chocolate-chip," the first girl giggled.

"Why not both?" Robin asked. "My aunt's pastries and bread are the best in Mistral!"

"Okay, then! Both it is!"

"How many?"

"Two dozen of each!"

"I'll have to get Aunt Bri to bake some more. What's the name?"

"Rose. Ruby Rose."

"Nice to meet you, Ruby Rose! I'm Robin."

"Thanks, Robin."

"And I'm Nora!" the third girl jumped in.

"Wait over there until your order's ready," Robin instructed, pointing to a set of tables. Ruby and Nora sat down while Robin fed their order to Bri.

"Wait, Robin?" Ruby called.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have anything for a person who's healing after being poisoned?"

"Well, you can't give them things like cupcakes, so I'd suggest peanut butter-oatmeal cookies if they have a sweet tooth. Why?"

"My uncle's still healing after he got poisoned by a scorpion Faunus a week ago. I was just wondering, if you knew of anything…"

"What's your uncle's favorite food?"

"Alcohol, I think."

"Avoid that, if you can. It's bad for him."

"Ha, ha. Like that'll be easy."

"You said it's been a week? Tell him to wait a couple more days before he starts on the drinking."

"Thanks, Robin."

* * *

The next morning, Robin got up before Bri could wake her up to find a box on her nightstand.

 _Happy fourteenth, Robin Redbreast! I found this in my jewelry box and I thought your mother might want you to have it. The shop's closed today, so do whatever you want as long as it's legal._

 _-Aunt Bri_

Robin smiled at the note and her aunt's nickname for her. Despite her tsundere exterior, Bri had a soft spot for her niece. She'd raised the girl ever since she was a baby, when Robin's mother had died just after naming her daughter.

Excited, Robin opened the box to find a locket with a burning rose pressed on it. She snapped it open to find a picture of a happy-looking little family: a man with black hair, a red-haired woman in a white hood, and a girl with reddish-black hair and a big smile as she was held by the man. Robin smiled.

"Thanks, Aunt Bri," she whispered, putting the locket around her neck and gazing at herself in the mirror.

Now, you all know Robin has black hair, but you don't know what she looks like beyond that. She's on the short side (just like her mom, according to Bri) with her hair reaching almost to her waist when loose. Her skin is slightly tanned from her early years growing up in Vacuo, though she's much paler now that she's in Mistral. She typically wears a pink dress with black accents, an everyday outfit when paired with her favorite slip-ons. Her most striking feature, however, is her crimson eyes. Sometimes, they can be quite intimidating.

Robin slipped on her shoes and rushed out the door, excited for what this birthday would bring…

* * *

 **Yeah, I know.**

 **And if you guessed that Robin is the second child of Summer and Qrow, you win a maple cookie! And yes, they exist. That shit is** _ **good**_ **.**

 **So long and thanks for all the fish!**


End file.
